Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue
Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue is an animated drug prevention/live action/animation/CGI television special starring many of the popular cartoon characters from American Saturday morning television. The special was originally simulcast on April 4, 2008 on ABC and came out on DVD and Blu-Ray on April 8, 2008.thumb|360px|right Plot The plot chronicles the exploits of Michael, a teenage boy who is using Cannabis (drug) as well as stealing his father's Beer. His younger sister, Corey, is worried about him because he's started acting differently than he used to, like his eyes are bloodshot, and he warned Corey not to tell their parents or she'll be accused on what he's done. Many of her cartoon Tie-in toys come to life, to help find her stolen piggy bank, ending up in the boy's room, finding Michael's stash of Drugs, and also finding out Michael was the one who stole Corey's money to buy Cannabis (drug). The various cartoon characters then proceed to band together, and take Michael on a fantasy journey to teach him the risks a life of drug-use can bring. Cartoon all-stars thumb|665px|left The special was able to get so many characters from various franchises because the license holders gave producers royalty-free access due to the public service aspect of the special. The characters, from 12 different franchises, are: * Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Alvin and the Chipmunks, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Alvin and the Chipmunks * The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger * Rugrats: Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica * The Peanuts: Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus, Lucy, Sally * Rocket Power: Otto Rocket * Garfield: Garfield * Timon and Pumbaa: Timon, Pumbaa * Lilo and Stitch: Stitch * Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Marvin the Martian, Daffy Duck, Wil E. Coyote and The Road Runner * Hercules: Hades Cast *Zac Efron - Michael *Joey Dedio - The Dealer *Georgi Irene - John *Joseph Ashton - Otto Rocket *Brooke Shields - Mom *David Deluise - Dad *Dakota Fanning - Corey *James Woods - Hades *E.G. Daily - Tommy Pickles, Buttercup *Nancy Cartwright - Chuckie Finster *Cheryl Chase - Angelica Pickles *Joe Alaskey - Bugs Bunny *Eric Goldberg - Marvin the Martian *Dee Bradley Baker - Daffy Duck *Spencer Robert Scott - Charlie Brown *Bill Melendez - Snoopy, Woodstock *Stephanie Patton - Lucy van Pelt *Benjamin Bryan - Linus Van Pelt *Sierra Marcoux - Sally Brown *Frank Welker - Garfield the Cat *Nathan Lane - Timon *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Chris Sanders - Stitch *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Jim Cummings - Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger *Justin Long - Alvin (speaking voice) *Matthew Gray Gubler - Simon (speaking voice) *Jesse McCartney - Theadore (speaking voice) *Ross Bagdasarian - Alvin (singing voice) *Steve Vining - Simon (singing voice *Tom Kenny - Spongebob Squarepants *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star Artisitic supervisors * Stephen J. Anderson & Michael White (Story Development supervisors) * William Schifrin & Karen A. Keller (Layout supervisors) * Xiangyuan Jie & Kathleen Swain (Background supervisors) * Russell Hall & Nancy Kniep (Clean-up supervisors) * Kathleen Quaife-Hodge (Effects supervisor) External links 2008 films live action films Animation films CGI animated films